By My SideForever
by bluebliz
Summary: Yuu and Miki are in Kyoto alone what will happen? find out your self


After the marmalade boy series ended I got soooo frustrated the author left us hanging off a cliff and I really wanted to know what would happen next I bet all you marmalade fans also wished the author didn't not end the series rite? Well I decided since I wont get to read more bout Miki and Yuu I decided to use my imagination and continue it. Hope you enjoy and R&R! (its my first story)

Miki jumped with joy she was going to Kyoto with Yuu! Her dad didn't really say yes but the others told him to give' em room and after a few protesting statements he gave up. Yuu had said that he would spend quality time with Miki and Miki was eagerly looking forward to it. So after their parents went to Hawaii Yuu and Miki left for the train station. While they were on the train Miki impatiently whined she just couldn't wait but she soon settled into Yuu's embrace and fell asleep.

By the time she woke up she was in a room, she sat up and yawned she looked around the room for Yuu and saw him by the door talking to one of his classmates about a book. After he finished he closed the door and walked up to Miki.

"Hey, sleepy head its already 6 P.M." Miki blushed she had slept through the entire afternoon. She extended her legs and got up.

"Where are u going?"

"I want to explore a bit I don't want to spend my entire summer somewhere I don't know..."

Miki opened the door and walked out. At first she was all lost going around and around the building it was just sooo big! Finally she found out this was actually helping her she now knew where most of the important rooms were. Miki finally found her way out. She walked out to where the cherry blossoms were, and plopped down on a patch or grass against a cherry tree's trunk. She closed her eyes, slowly absorbing all the big events she now faced. She and Yuu were gonna get married, she was in Kyoto with Yuu alone, and she had a whole city to explore. She already could feel that this summer was going to be great.

"Sigh, I remember the first time I ever saw these cherry trees, how hurt I was. Now to think about it I never knew there was a pond over there…" Miki slowly walk towards the pond, remembering the great memories she had with Yuu back in their town by the pond. They would skip stones and tell each other how much they loved each other. While all that was going on in her head Yuu was at his room getting all worked up, why was Miki out for so long?

Miki got up and walked to the ponds, After examining a lot of stones and pebbles, she picked out a stone a perfectly flat rounded stone.

It was just perfect for skipping, she estimated about 10 skips. A sweet memory crossed her mind. She remembered when Yuu had first taught her how to skip stones she then let a sweet smile plaster over her happy face. Then she put the stone in the right position and then she made it skip. On the water, it skimmed just above the water forming the prettiest skips she had ever done her self.

Miki grinned she now had something she could tell Yuu about and make him jealous!

She looked up at the sky it was already dark,

"oh my god what time is it?"

she looked at her watched and noticed it was almost 10 p.m.

"Yuu's going to kill me! I'd better get home fast."

"Yuu must be worried!"

she hurried back and when she got back she saw Yuu glaring at her,

"where have you been? I've been worried sick about you! I almost called the police!"

Yuu by then was already shouting. Miki started to get scared ad started to cry. She sobbed and sobbed Yuu then realized what he had just done.

"I'm sorry Miki I did not mean to shout. Please forgive me."

"It's not your fault I lost track of time and didn't inform you." Yuu then reached over and hugged Miki. They hugged for a long time until Yuu broke the silence

"Miki I love you sooo much don't ever leave me ok?"

"I'll never stop loving you Yuu" and then they kissed and kissed until it was time for dinner.

After dinner Miki and Yuu said good night to each other kissed and went to bed; knowing that the real excitement would start tomorrow.

The next morning Yuu woke up early, at the nick of dawn. He got out of his mattress and looked at Miki sleeping soundly on his bed. He bent down and kissed her on the forehead then put the blanket on her.

He had let her sleep on his bed because he wanted the best for Miki. Although Miki said no he kept firm and Miki soon gave up.

Yuu went out to the balcony to watch the sunrise, it was so beautiful he could look at it everyday for his entire life and never get bored of it. He only wished that some day Miki would be able to wake up early enough for him to show her; he could already see Miki's smile when she saw the sunrise.

After Yuu had went for a jog took a shower and read a book, Miki finally awoke.

"Finally! Do you know what time it is already? I could of ate 4 cows seeing as how hungry I am…but I guess I just had to wait for you to wake up and cook me some of your cooked up dump."

Miki blew up just as Yuu expected and wanted her to do. She was just so cute when she was angry.

"If you think it taste so bad then why don't you go cook your for your self?"

"awwww Miki, you know I was just joking. You know I love you too much to not like your cooking…although your rice really could use some kind of declumper substance…"

Miki began to blow up, but realizing what he had just said she started to blush.

Yuu smirked then gave out a bored look and yawned.

"Are you going to get cooking' or not?"

Miki stomped to the kitchen and whipped up everything she saw that looked like they could go together. Yuu after tasting it almost threw up, but remembering that his precious Miki had cooked it he ate up ever-single crumb.

After breakfast Yuu gave Miki a Tour around Kyoto. He loved Kyoto so much because it had so many interesting buildings and he was going to share his interest with Miki. He was going to make this summer Miki's best summer ever.

By the time Yuu finished showing Miki all his favorite buildings, they were already famished. Yuu and Miki went to Yuu's favorite sushi shop, and ate.

Miki was favoring each bite she just loved sushi. While this was happening, all Yuu could do was stare at Miki. Her smile was just irresistible!

Yuu was to busy staring at Miki that he did not notice Taru walk up to him. When Taru tapped Yuu on the shoulder Yuu practically fell off his chair. Getting up he glared at Taru,

"What did you do that for?"

Taru just smiled at him and walked over to Miki.

"Hi there I'm Taru you must be the famous Miki, it's nice to meet you."

Taru held out his hand and Miki took it just to be polite.

All this time Yuu was glaring at Taru. In Yuu's point of view Taru was flirting with Miki and he did not like it one bit.

Yuu got up, "I'm so sorry Taru, but me and Miki must be off; we still have some exploring to do." And then Yuu dragged Miki out off the shop.

"What was that for I didn't even get to finish my sushi!"

Yuu had that cool expression on his face again "Shish if you keep eat like you do you'll get fatter than you are already I could barely carry you that day."

Miki pouted and blew up. She made an attempt to hit Yuu but Yuu caught her had in mid air.

Yuu smirked and pulled Miki closer to him, and wrapped his hands around her waist. Miki did the same and they just stayed like that for a while until Miki pulled Yuu off in a direction to explore some more.

. hope u enjoyed it its really not that good but ill get on to something soon hopefully..


End file.
